moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Serana Dawnsinger
Note: 'The current iteration of the page is Serana post Siege of Quel'damor which has not yet occurred chronology wise. Serious WIP - May be incongruities while in WIP due to the major lore advancement and its effect on the wiki sections. #Theme Music|Theme Music}} #Physical Description|Appearance}} #Personality Traits and General Habits|Personality}} #History Abridged|History}} #Relationships (WIP)|Relationships}} #Some Quotes|Quotes}} #Artworks|Art}} #Trivia|Trivia}}}} |Row 3 title = Alignment:|Row 3 info = Neutral Good|Row 4 title = Faith:|Row 4 info = Holy Light; Belore |Row 5 title = Reaction:|Row 5 info = Alliance Horde Alliance Horde (Formerly)||Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = *The Vigilant Eye * Scarlet Renegades * House of Dawnsinger * House of Highblade * House of Sunrose Formerly Scarlet Crusade * Hand of the Unblinded Kirin Tor * Kirin Tor Offensive Alliance of Lordaeron * * Magocracy of Dalaran Order of Dawnshire * Lightstrider's Army * Blackwall Renegades Void Elf Forces }} |Row 7 title = Titles:|Row 7 info = |image = Serana Dawnsinger.jpg|thumb|577x577px]]|Row 8 title = Relatives:|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Nationality:|Row 9 info =Dawnish Quel'dorei |Row 10 title =Status: |Row 10 info =Alive |imagewidth = 300|image3 = Serana-0.png|tab3 = Dress - A Rose's Warmth|caption3 = Serana after fully recovering from Ferwich. By: Jokosun(Dark Eyes Version) Listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4_lBT1OG_Y Save Me|image4 = Serana Dress - Silver.jpg|tab4 = Dress - A Dance with Dalren|caption4 = Serana trying on her dress. By: Aperns Listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O5euYPzcrY Play Me Like A Violin|image5 = Serana x Dalren.jpg|tab5 = Dress - A Wonderful Night|caption5 = Serana and Dalren Lightstrider enjoying a kiss. By: Latvina|Allegiance = |Branch = The Silver Covenant|Service = 4 ADP - 6 ADP Alliance of Lordaeron 21 ADP - 26 ADP Scarlet Crusade 22 ADP - 26 ADP Hand of the Unblinded 33 ADP - 33 ADP Void Elf Forces 26 ADP - Present ADP G.A.A. 27 ADP - Present ADP Silver Covenant |Rank = |Battles = |Unit = |Commands = General of the Dawnish Army|caption = Serana wielding the light by Aperns|Awards = King's Cross Second War Campaign Medal War in Outland Campaign Medal War of the Lich Campaign Medal Alliance-Horde War Campaign Medal Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal Blood War Campaign Medal Alliance Grand Cross of Service Long Service Cross}} '''Serana Dawnsinger (Born January 23 -75 BDP, Dalaran) is the current head of House Dawnsinger and ruler of Quel'Damor. She is the eldest child of Teran Dawnsinger. Formerly a mage of the Kirin Tor and celebrated veteran of the Second War, Serana sacrificed her life of grandeur to experiment with fel magic. Regardless of her intentions she was sentenced to exile. At first Serana found solace within her solitude, but eventually the loneliness effected her near the point of insanity. Out of desperation for company she joined the Scarlet Crusade. Her allegiance was cut short due to her lover at the time. After a long application process Serana was welcomed back into the Grand Alliance. Ever since enlisting in the Grand Alliance Army, Serana has participated in many wars and over time was promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant. She later founded the Order of Dawnshire with Dalren and Amelina Lightstrider in dedication to her fallen mentor, Berwyn Lightstrider. Serana and Dalren led the charge to recapture Dawn's Peak around the climax of the Blood War. Her most notable achievement to date was the Siege of Quel'Damor where the forces of Dawnshire, The 501st Legion and House of Sunrose reclaimed the Dawnish homeland for the Alliance. She is currently rebuilding Quel'Damor. History Abridged Youth Serana was born to two Quel'dorei nobles, Teran Dawnsinger and Kiraun Sunwing. It was rather odd for a elven girl to be born in Dalaran, nonetheless both parents agreed that it was a more stable place to raise a child. Teran was from a long line of ethnic Quel'dorei, but Kiraun begged him to ensure Serana never came in contact with her heritage for safety reasons. Teran reluctantly agreed to the term, but he demanded that Serana could pursue her dreams - no matter how dangerous they may be. Despite her position as nobility, Serana was faced with bullying as a child for several reasons. She was awfully tall for a girl, her hair was black, she was 'eccentric' and was an elf growing up in a human's city. Regardless of it, Serana endured arcane schooling over the years. Eventually she learned it was best to play along with their insults and get on their good side. One of Serana's major struggles during childhood was her social disability. She had abnormal posturing, lack of eye contact, she repeated herself constantly, kept a flat tone of voice and maintained very repetitive movements. Over the years she learned to manage her 'eccentric' ways, but its always affected her. Her best childhood friend was her younger sister, Alea Dawnsinger. The two were partners in crime and general dorks together. They were able to spend all day indoors in each other's company. They often played cards, practiced magic or had pillow fights. Although they drove each other mad after each fight they came back to each other about an hour later (usually in tears.) On her sixteenth birthday, Serana was given her first staff which she named 'Phoenixsong' after her Thalassian heritage. Second War The Second War marked a major part of Serana's adult life. Her father formed a military group named the 'Dalaran Onslaught' and when Serana asked why he explained it was to combat the Orcish Horde. Naturally, Serana and Alea were intrigued by what the orcs were. Upon learning their threat they attempted to join the Onslaught. When they approached their father, Teran offered them an opportunity in the Alliance far greater. He secured an allegiance with House Lightstrider and revealed that one of their members, Berwyn Lightstrider was willing to take two Dawnsingers as students to show his house's good faith. It took some convincing, but eventually the sisters decided to become his pupils. As Berwyn's pupils the both of them were trained within the art of war, although Serana's path was far more difficult than Alea's. Serana participated in several major battles of the Second War but for every battle she participated she missed on two others because of the injuries she sustained. After the conflict in Hillsbrad, Serana grew terrified of the warzones. It was only with the invasion of Quel'thalas that she became active again. Berwyn remained in Quel'thalas and from that point, Serana was given charge of a small strike force consisting of ten soldiers. Serana was afraid to lead, but after two victories in the Siege of Lordaeron and the Siege of Blackrock Spire her confidence was bolstered. Within Blackrock she found a tome that was once owned by the Shadow Council, even though she knew it was 'evil' the power it offered was so alluring to her. Peace Times After the Second War Serana was notified of her father's tragic passing. Hearing the news set Serana over the edge and she eventually gave into temptation and delved into the powerful fel and necrotic magics the tome offered. She swore an oath that day - that she would one day become strong enough to prevent the orcs from hurting another soul again. She became an advocate for the execution of the orcs which earned the scorning of staunch Alliance political supporters including Berwyn. While Serana hunted down and butchered random orcs that survived the war, Alea tracked down and slew the troll responsible for Teran's demise. But the elf's heart was not entirely filled with hate, she found comfort with an attractive young priest. He was patient, kind and had a similar quirky personality to Serana. Bryant and Serana were an energetic couple with a introvert-extrovert dynamic. While Serana was often quiet and seclusive, Bryant was outgoing and pronounced. Serana brought intimate calm to his life while he increased her social confidence. She'd often remark Bryant made the best sandwiches in Lordaeron. Eventually Bryant and Serana came under attack by a group of orcs, which resulted in Bryant's critical injury. Serana was discovered as a fel wielder because of her instinctive use of the banned magic and was exiled for it. It didn't matter to her, though considering it was to save a loved one. Third War In the Third War Serana did not stand idly by. She assisted in escorting refugees out of Lordaeron and Quel'thalas alike to wherever the boats would take them. Although she was shunned for her use of dark magic, she didn't hold any bitter feelings and was devoted to protecting the Alliance regardless. Five years in the Scarlet Crusade Once the Third War was over Serana returned to her exile. Over time she realized that she would go insane if out alone for so long with only deceased orcs to keep her company, so she signed up to the nearest sign of life. The Scarlet Crusade. Although the crusaders were suspicious of the elven woman at first, a month of quarantine answered many questions and she was admitted into the ranks. Serana assisted in the Summertide Assaults, although her greatest achievement in the crusade came with a battle against the Forsaken. In the battle her commanding officer was felled and in term she utilized her second war tactics to win the battle in the crusade's favor. Thanks to this feat she had a place vouched for her in the Hand of the Unblinded. (Time in the Unblinded will be expanded and perhaps given its own section.) Eventually Serana met her second love in the form of a charming, yet devious priest named Vincent. The man manipulated Serana into falling for him. However once their relationship faltered he forced Serana to stay with him via blackmail and fear. After a year with him she fell pregnant, but after having her child she could not take his abusive behavior any longer. Once she parted ways with him, Vincent reported Serana's study into necromancy. Serana was going to face execution if not for the intervention of Dalren Lightstrider. He reasoned that if they killed Serana, they'd lose his support. In the end Serana was allowed to leave the crusade, but she could not exit with her newborn son. Dalren since this event was conflicted on his views of the Crusade's morals. Regret While wandering the northlands aimlessly, broken and ashamed Serana had much time to contemplate over her son's loss. Why didn't she fight back? Why didn't she claw, scratch and burn her way to kill Vincent? Why did she ever fall for him.... All those questions she asked herself ripped her up inside. She felt like a failure as a mother and as a soldier. A Not So Grand Return Serana's time in self deprecating isolation was abruptly ended when she was found by an Alliance scout in the Western Plaguelands. In the camp she was cleaned, fed and given water but also came under intense interrogation. After answering their questions, Serana was offered a place in the Grand Alliance under the vouching of the camp's quartermaster. It took a month and a half, but Serana's application was accepted. She was granted the private rank and sent to Outland. Her opinion on the Alliance at the time was low but as always, she preferred company instead of total solitude. The Storm War In Outland Serana was tasked with ending the Sin'dorei threat within Netherstorm. Although disheartening to see her people fall so low, Serana agreed to end the Sunfury's regime over the area. It was in Netherstorm that she encountered a blood elf fighting for the Horde. It was abhorrent to her, how the Thalassians could disgrace those who gave their lives defending Quel'thalas by joining the very faction that ravaged their kingdom in the Second War. When allowed, Serana dispatched the whatever Horde she could including the Sin'dorei. It was a glorious feeling to butcher in vendetta alongside her Alliance comrades once again. However, Serana's deep hatred for the enemy concerned her peers. Netherstorm was also Serana's first contact with the void. Much like the fel, the dark force intrigued her and even tempted her to the point she brought a void gem back to Azeroth, but she didn't follow through with its seductions of power. Serana later participated in the fall of the Sunfury, where she summoned Alliance forces into the Sunwell. Her emotions on the well's restoration were skeptical at best. She appreciated the site as a landmark of her people's reverence but she disdained how dependent they were of it, nor did she want the Sin'dorei to have such a vibrant power source at their control. Revenge Served Thalassian Style The Scourgewar's beginning marked a new and remarkable chapter within Serana's military career. She signed up for the newly formed Silver Covenant. Due to her blatant and extreme bigotry towards any of the non-Alliance races, the warlock was banned from entering the Argent Tournament and in turn fighting on any of the major anti-scourge warfronts. Rather than shoving her emotions down she resolved to battle the Scarlet Onslaught, Scourge and Horde in several campaigns spanning the Grizzly Hills and Dragonblight. In reward of her efforts Serana was promoted to the rank of corporal. Dragonblight was her second contact with the void where she fought against the mysterious Raven Priests. In a secret diary entry, she noted her immense curiosity towards their magic. Finally Serana's first contact with Theradin was in the Grizzly Hills warfront, where she engaged in a duel with the Death Speaker and was forced to retreat. The Third Siege of Lordaeron Serana participated in the Third Siege of Lordaeron with the hopes that the Alliance would gain control of the capital city. However, her expectations were crushed by the reality she did not account for - Jaina's mercy towards even the most dangerous enemies of the Alliance. It disheartened her to witness such a high ranking member of the Alliance show such 'misplaced trust' in the Horde's leadership, especially when in defiance of Varian Wyrnn. Once the new Alliance-Horde war was announced, Serana remained behind in the northlands to fight for the survivors of the Forsaken's atrocities. As a direct result of the siege Serana became a patriot for the Grand Alliance, as if there was a rebirth in the same factional fervor she felt for the Scarlet Crusade. Blood of the North While in the northlands Serana submitted an application to join the 7th Legion but she was declined due to her minor rank in the main Alliance force. As a result of this Serana spent her time in the Alliance-Horde war focused around Lordaeron, namely the Western Plaguelands, Hillsbrad and Tirisfal fronts. While in Tirisfal, Serana participated in the Scarlet Civil War where ironically she rescued Dalren Lightstrider from execution. By the time she departed, Serana earned the rank of 'sergeant major' in the Alliance army. The Purge of Dalaran Serana's next major assignment was under the Silver Covenant where she was called to Dalaran to aid in the purge of Horde presence in the city. Although at first Serana was bloodthirsty and brutal against the Sin'dorei, a sick feeling brewed in her stomach. She might have agreed with the slaughtering of Horde soldiers, but the civilian casualties left her with overwhelming guilt. After the purge Serana avoided her once beloved home of Dalaran like the plague. This event changed her perspective on the Sin'dorei. She started to believe that the solution was not slaying citizens under Lor'themar's dictatorship, but instead ending the Horde officers who control the Sin'dorei's allegiance. The Thunder Isle While in the Thunder Isle Serana was still recovering from the purge of Dalaran, and so she decided to work on bolstering the Kirin Tor Offensive's machinery rather than fighting on the forefront. The tomes left by ancient mogu necromancers proved useful in Serana's study of death magic, on the isles she discovered how to summon spirits from the grave. She also found a codex of xeroth which taught her the art of fel fire. The Iron Horde Rather than participating in the expedition to Draenor, Serana spent the Iron War fighting members of the Iron Horde that arrived on Azeroth. At one point in the conflict Serana's commander fell in battle, rather than standing idly by she took his mantle. With the use of war elekks, teleportation, bladed chariots, shield walls and firestorms Serana turned the Battle of Sorrows in the Alliance's favor. For her decisive victory she was awarded the rank of master sergeant. The Legion's Third Invasion As a master sergeant Serana participated in the Stormeheim conflict under Genn Greymane's banner. She was astounded by the Vykrul in the area. Their traditions and history especially earned her awe. While fighting with the Legion Serana's fel powers increased dramatically, turning her once violet arcane-infused orbs to a ghastly green. If not for her armor and tabard she would have been mistaken for a Sin'dorei. Invading the Legion On the Legion's homeworld Serana was taken back by the alien landscape. It was nothing like anywhere she had been before, including the alien landscape of Outland. Her time was spent fighting in Mac'aree where she was confronted with the beautiful wildlife, technology and of course the void. The experience she had working with the Lightforged gave her a respect for the Draenei people (whom she formerly looked upon with negative prejudice). Final Temptation After prolonged contact with the void Serana was barraged with whispers and temptation to delve into the shadows. Finally, it became too much. After listening to the whispers Serana trained in the powers of shadow magic, the more dependent she grew on the void the more it attempted to sway her to it's side. In the end Serana did not forsake her loyalties despite the immense offers of more power, but the voices were growing in power to her distraught. Rebirth Serana abandoned the Argus Campaign early in hopes of curing the void's whispers. Once she confessed her affliction a fellow soldier of the Silver Covenant she was recommended to seek out a group of Sin'dorei exiles for assistance. The journey took several months, but eventually she stumbled upon the group of mages and warlocks within the Ghostlands. After a long explanation she was welcomed into their ranks in hopes of finding a cure for the voices. Once Telogrus was opened, Serana set up a camping site and a personal study. Solace and destruction for the group came with the arrival of Lady Alleria Windrunner. Although Serana never got to meet the war hero in person she was able to watch from a distance in admiration. However, the feeling of overwhelming joy was soon snuffed by a sudden and violent shock. While in horrific stasis, Serana was forcefully being transformed into a creature of the void. Luckily for the now Ren'dorei people, Alleria and a champion managed to interrupt the ritual midway. Although the whispers were stronger than ever, Serana could already feel the benefits of her new form. Her hair changed to a dark purple and her eyes to a ghostly, striking ethereal blue. Her skin turned pale and deathly, yet she felt more beautiful than ever. Beyond physical appearance she was able to cast magic with extreme calm. With Alleria's teachings passed down to the Ren'dorei, Serana was not hopeless in her struggle against the shadows. War of the Thorns In the War of Thorns Serana assisted the Highborne's effort to slow the Horde forces. While successful, she and her forces were forced to retreat. While her soldiers traveled back to Stormwind, Serana remained behind to ensure minimal civilian casualties. Amidst the conflict she was attacked by a powerful Forsaken who managed to implant a dangerous rift on Serana's hand. The Fourth Siege of Lordaeron Serana served on the back lines during the siege of Tirisfal and Lordaeron. She found herself remembering to the orchish siege back in the Second War and often joked how ironic it was. "This truly shows how the Alliance and Horde are different, we siege capitals to reclaim them, the Horde sieges capitals to murder and pillage." While in battle Serana was confronted with immense pain by the mark she gained in Darkshore. In fact, her ability to cast was severely limited. Being in the back lines proved to be a blessing once the city was blighted. Once the siege was over and the Alliance lost, Serana lit a candle for the fallen soldiers. The Blood War Begins At the start of the Blood War Serana participated in the ongoing battle for Stromgarde. She also made several contacts with demons in hopes of reinforcing the war effort, including a fel lord named Zurilthun. Her forbidden pact was a well kept secret and Zurilthun subtly helped the Alliance without being seen. To fulfill her part of the bargain Serana slew the orc lieutenant that butchered Zurilthun's cat. The Foundation of Dawnshire After hearing the news of Berwyn's death and the discovery of several Thyrin incursions within Hillsbrad, Serana contacted House Lightstrider with the aim of avenging her mentor. Once the call was answered Serana, Dalren and Amelina crushed the Thyrin efforts in Hillsbrad. Knowing this was just the beginning, the three of them formed the Order of Dawnshire. House Lightstrider's army laid siege to Dawnshire (the fortress) and reclaimed it in the Alliance's name. The order and its intentions were then declared publicly. House Dawnsinger Once news of Dawnshire spread across the northern kingdoms, former members of the Dalaran Onslaught heard the call and reported to Serana. These new Ren'dorei forces greatly bolstered the army's ranks and also provided symbolic value. "It seems House Lightstrider and House Dawnsinger's union is reborn ten fold." Ghosts of the Past Conflict Eager to prove Dawnshire's spirit and reclaim the Ghostlands, Serana and a small force of Dawnshire soldiers participated in the Ghosts of the Past Conflict. The group spent most of the conflict bolstering the defense around the Alliance-controlled encampments. Serana was astounded by the Kaldorei's determination against the Horde. When she asked one of the Kaldorei about what bolstered their resolve they spoke of their goddess Elune and her teachings. At the tail end of the conflict, Serana found herself ill and in extreme pain from her mark. The void corrupted moonwell soothed it enough for her to participate in one battle, however, where she was injured by a blood knight. As a direct result of the conflict, Serana took up secret worship of Elune in hopes of gaining her blessing. Her new faith gave her confidence and optimism, it also increased her acceptance of the night elf culture. An Act of Kindness After the conflict Serana's state of health was deteriorating rapidly to the point it was life threatening. In desperation she sought out the Demon Hunter, Zevrad Stargazer with the hope of a cure - or at least a way to slow the affliction. Zevrad out of generosity engineered and provided Serana with a new device called 'the anchor.'. The anchor temporarily stabilized Serana's mark when powered by souls, blood or azerite. The Battle of Ferwich on the battlements of Ferwich by Michelle Ejdrup]] The Battle of Ferwich occurred when Serana was inspecting the newly developed Crimson Templars. The surprise attack spelled instant doom for the forces stationed in the constructing keep despite Serana's every effort to win the battle. At the climax of the siege Serana was crushed underneath several battlement stones, luckily however Amelina and several Crimson Templar survivors recovered her body successfully. She was taken into care immediately. The right side of her face had to be reconstructed due to the severe damage. Afterwards Dalren brought her back to life by sacrificing his eye in a hemomancy spell. As a result, Serana came to life as a blood-dependent being. A Dance with Dalren Over the month Serana taught Dalren how to play piano as a distraction from their pain. The process was slow and grueling but as a result, Dalren learned a variety of basic piano skills. From then on they played together, usually huddled close for warmth and comfort. One fateful night Serana tried on her eye catching formal dress for the first time. In turn, Dalren unearthed a suit he hadn't worn in years. Together they danced for almost the entire night with a Gnomish radio playing in the background. Their style was unrefined, yet it had a certain charm to it. At the end of the night Serana and Dalren fell into a long, fervent kiss followed by a long stare in the eyes. Afterwards Serana departed hastily with few words due to the nerves of the moment. Reclaiming Dawn's Peak Coming soon Found Kin Coming soon The Long Road Home Coming soon A Battle of Crowns Coming soon Sanctification Coming soon The Siege of Quel'Damor Coming soon The Howling Winds of Change Coming soon Spells and Abilities Her abilities include: * Blood Strike * Immolate * Incinerate * Smite * Heal * Pain Suppression * Penance * Pyrobolt * Power Word: Radiance * Power Word: Barrier * Rapture * Renew * Holy Fire * Combustion * Purify Unique Spells and Abilities Vampiric Aura (Passive) Serana's attacks leech blood, which fuels her mark and allows her to cast empowered spells. Each physical strike or regular ability restores 5% blood power. At 100% blood power Serana's physical capabilities are doubled. Serana almost always starts combat with 100% blood power. Teleportation Rift (Active) Cost: 10% blood power. Effect: Serana summons a rift with her mark, allowing 1-3 targets to transport to a targeted location. Can be countered by the void. The rift lasts 20 seconds after summoned. Holy Bolt (Active) Cost: 20-40% blood power. Effect: Serana casts a versatile bolt of holy energy to a single target. If successful, the bolt will deal damage in proportion to the amount of blood power poured into it and refund 50% of the blood power spent. Wildfire (Active) Cost: 70% blood power. Effect: Serana conjures a storm of arcane, holy or regular fire dealing moderate damage to all targets within close proximity to the flames. Arcane flames can be countered using fel barriers, holy can be countered with the light and regular fire can be countered with frost. Phoenix's Curse Cost: 100% blood power. Effect: Serana implants a spark of holy magic within her target which grows over time. If allowed to fully grow a holy phoenix familiar will burst out of the target, instantly killing them. It can be countered by shadow mend. The phoenix grows faster when the target is infused with the light, healed with the light and/or attacked by holy spells. The phoenix's growth is ended or slowed by all forms of shadow magic used on the target. Relationships (WIP) Romances: Vincent Whinehelm: 'Vincent Whinehelm was a manipulative and misogynistic man dedicated to continuing his families' blood line. He was manipulative, deceptive and abusive to the last both physically and emotionally. When Serana gathered the courage to leave him, Vincent used his leverage against Serana and nearly got her killed. Luckily for Serana, Dalren intervened. 'Dalren Lightstrider: '''Dalren Lightstrider was Serana's lover and second in command. They met after the Third War, when Dalren recognized Serana as a former Lightstrider student. While in the Scarlet Crusade they told each other stories, jokes or sometimes even sung together in hopes of lightening the mood after the chaos of Lordaeron. Dalren won Serana's eternal gratitude when he saved her from execution via diplomacy rather than bloodshed of their comrades. She eventually repaid the life debt during the Scarlet Civil War. After the Battle of Ferwich they developed feelings for one another which bloomed into romance after Dawn's Peak was reclaimed. Dalren was later slain by Thyrin Cult assassins during the Siege of Quel'Damor. '''Family: Alea Dawnsinger: 'Alea Veriel Dawnsinger is Serana's sister and best friend. The two siblings have always been close despite their many petty arguments. It is an unspoken rule between the two to have one another's back no matter what, no matter the consequences. Even though Serana has trouble admitting she loves Alea, her affection is shown through the actions she takes. '''Teran Dawnsinger: '''Teran Valrin Dawnsinger was Serana's father and by far the most influential man in her life. He believed in her no matter what and is one of the sole contributors to Serana's magical knowledge. Teran always acted in all his children's interests, and when he was lost the Dawnsinger siblings all cried for their individual revenge. '''Kiraun Sunwing: '''Kiraun Sunwing was Serana's overbearing, overprotective yet kind and caring mother. Although Serana and Kiraun fought regularly, passionately and often, the two loved one another unconditionally. Serana keeps a photo of Kiraun and Teran in her villa. '''Velenara Dawnsinger: '''Serana's relationship with Velenara was an extremely toxic and strained one. They met for the first time in the Scarlet Crusade, but once Serana was banished Velenara began to despise Serana as a 'heretic.' Despite the hostility, Serana attended Velenara's funeral and gave her respects. '''Aerin Dawnsinger: ' '''Aurin Dawnsinger: Friends: Garion Magnus: '''Garion Magnus and Serana met during the Ghosts of the Past Conflict where they had an in depth discussion. They touched the topics of history, the nature of magic, general politics and their mutual experience fighting against cults. After the conflict ended Serana has been in loose contact with the mage. Quotes "There are larger threats on Azeroth than the orcs? Tell me, what race brought the Twillight Hammer here to Azeroth? What race supported Deathwing? What race rampaged across the Alliance kingdoms? What race was the Lich King? What race buffered the Legion's hold on Azeroth? What race under Thrall invaded Ashenvale in peace times? What race was Gul'dan again? What group continues to murder, pillage and rape across Kul Tiras despite now being 'honorable'. That's right, the Horde orcs. Even the Burning Legion's kill count pales in comparison to these black-blooded bastards." "I do a thankless task, for the Alliance!" "Like the phoenix of Quel'thalas I rise from the ashes stronger than before. Come enemies of the Alliance, feel my fire!" "A free spirit will always triumph over a dominated one." "Want to know why violet roses are my favorite? Because its always the odd ones that bloom the most beautiful." Personality Traits and General Habits Serana is a somewhat confident, humorous and intelligent woman. She is imaginative, open minded, objective, excitable and honest. However she is also withdrawn, insensitive, absent minded, condescending, lax and doubtful. Serana's enthusiastic behavior often shines in deep conversation about one of her beloved topics. '''These include: * Politics * Dogs * Nature * Psychology * History * Magic * Dreams * Vegetarianism Due to her 'eccentric' condition, Serana has several odd behavioral patterns. These include: * Repetitive movements * Constant tapping of the body on various objects to 'even sensation' * Constant pacing when thinking * Extreme irritation to certain noises * Wobbling legs when she is excited and seated * Difficulty with eye contact Despite how she may seem on the outside, when it comes to relationships Serana is extremely committed. She is a loyal friend, family member or lover. She is seldom outwardly affectionate to family and friends, however. The rare physical comfort Serana provides to her friends and family is often referred to as 'loose' or 'awkward.' Serana is often far too selfless which leads her to make promises to a myriad of people until she is spread so thin she can't help anyone. In regards to romance Serana generally leaves hints at her attraction rather than outwardly admitting it. She is nevertheless her direct self when officially in the courting process. She bluntly states her wants and needs. As a result of her second relationship, if there is a problem Serana will mention it right away. Politics Serana's political opinions are highly controversial to say the least. She is both traditionalist and progressive in a variety of factors. Her political beliefs are as follows: * All members of the Alliance should be given freedom so long as it does not harm others. * All races of the Alliance should be treated as equals by one another without biases such as Kaldorei or Draenei tradition. * All members of the Alliance should be allowed to use any type of magic so long as the sacrifices are not members of the Alliance. * The Sin'dorei did not make an entirely informed or willing decision to join the Horde, instead they are under Lor'themar's dictatorship. * The possibility of peace is extremely low given the Horde's nature. * The Horde should be disbanded and its members exiled to non-Kaldorei territories of Kalimdor. * The Horde by foundation is murderous and hypocritical. * Certain non-criminal Forsaken should have the right to return to Lordaeron alongside their living relatives. * The orcs are by default murderous and terrible, but some can make the decision to lay down their brutal nature. * The Sunwell should be destroyed to end the Thalassian's dependence on it. * Silvermoon belongs to the Quel'dorei and Ren'dorei while Quel'danas belongs to the Sin'dorei. Physical Description WIP - Rewriting. For armor, see: The Oathkeeper's Vestments. Trivia * Serana's favorite colors are: Red, purple and blue * Despite being Thalassian Serana can only speak common. She is slowly trying to learn Thalassian. * Serana once had an infatuation for Renault Mograine (despite never conversing with him or meeting him.) * Dogs are Serana's favorite animal. * Despite preferring indoors, Serana occasionally will go out on adventure in the wilds. * She has a calming effect on horses but is always too afraid to ride them. * Naturally Serana is extremely physically weak after dabbling in fel. * Serana's favorite type of man has long hair, blue eyes and a beard. She doesn't really care about height. * Serana is 6'3 in height. * Her name was not inspired by Skyrim, at least not directly anyway (It could have been my subconscious.) * Serana is right handed. * When hungering for blood and unable to feast, Serana puts a coin in her mouth to simulate the taste of blood. * As a child Serana often dreamed about having the power to fly. * Voice claim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3jhjSjpboc Theme Music Composed by Me: *Serana - Main Theme *Serana - Conflicted Theme *Serana - Romance Theme *Serana - Tavern Theme *Serana - Second War Theme *Dalren X Serana Piece that inspired me: *James - Recovery Artworks Новая иллюстрация.jpg|Teenage Serana with Vallenor by Ethereal Storyteller Serana High Elf.jpg|Serana as a member of the Hand of the Unblinded by Takacukasa Serana by shalandrassil-dcqid20.png|Serana at the start of her Ren'dorei journey by Shalandrassil Serana Dawnsinger.png|Serana the violet rose by Michelle Ejdrup Serena Dawnwhisper raisejd staff.png|Serana the violet rose (with war paint) by Michelle Ejdrup IMG 20190213 200520 359.jpg|Serana by Keelarin In the Moonlight.jpg|Serana testing Amelina's strength by Doudren Serana's Hair Style.png|Serana finding faith in Elune by Nocturyn DawnStrider.png|Serana by Rotbladeart Serena.png|Serana peering into the void by Rotbladeart Annia and Serana final.png|Serana and Amelina atop Ferwich's battlements by Michelle Ejdrup Serana Lionsong.jpg|Serana after her resurrection by Popohnia Serana-0.png|Serana after her recovery by Jokosun (Void eyes) Commissioned by the wonderful Zevrad Stargazer Serana 2-0.png|Serana after her recovery by Jokosun (Arcane eyes) Commissioned by the wonderful Zevrad Stargazer Serana Dress - Silver.jpg|Serana wearing her dress by Aperns (Silver) Serana Dress - Gold.jpg|Serana wearing her dress by Aperns (Gold) Serana Armor Potrait.jpg|Serana preparing for Dawn's Peak by Latvinia 251316 version2.jpg|Serana preparing for Dawn's Peak by Latvinia (Alternate version) Serana Hood.png|Serana wearing her scarlet regalia by Takacukasa (Alternate undead version) OcFP-oZ0.jpeg|Serana posing for a photo outside Dawnshire by Soleilloo Serana x Dalren.jpg|Serana and Dalren Lightstrider embracing (Blue Background) by Latvina Serana x Dalren 2.jpg|Serana and Dalren Lightstrider embracing (Orange Background) by Latvina 262314 sd (1).jpg|(Black and White) Serana wielding the light Serana Dawnsinger.jpg|(Color) Serana wielding the light. Category:Characters Category:Void Elf Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance Military Category:Warlocks Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Dalaranian Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Blood Mages Category:Silver Covenant Category:Cooks Category:Shadowcasters Category:Fel Magic Category:Army Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Arcanists Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Politicians Category:Hand of the Unblinded Category:Undead Category:House of Dawnsinger